dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ivy Chen
Perfil thumb|250px|Ivy Chen *'Nombre:' 陳意涵 / Chen Yi Han *'Nombre inglés:' Ivy Chen *'Apodos:' Chan Chan / Chen Da Fa *'Profesión:' Actriz, Directora, Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Taipéi, Taiwán *'Estatura:' 163 cm *'Peso:' 45. 5kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Perro Sobre Ivy Chen Ivy Chen también conocida como Yi-Han, es una actriz y modelo taiwanesa. En 2002, apareció en el show de variedades 'Guess Taiwan' siendo una de las participantes del segmento "No Juzgue Un Libro Por Su Portada". Tiempo después, fue reclutada por un cazatalentos y apareció en varios comerciales y videos musicales. Se graduó en la Universidad Jinwen de Ciencia y Tecnología. Dramas Actriz *Mr. Delicious Miss. Match (2018) *You Are The One (2018) *Love is in the Air (QQLive, 2018) *Midnight Foodstore (2017) *You Light Up My Star (2014, cameo) *Tiny Times (2014) *The Family (CCTV, 2014) *You Light Up My Star (FTV, 2014) *Extravagant Challenge/Skip Beat! (2011) *Love SOS (2011) *Modern People (TVS4, 2011) *Meteor, Butterfly, Sword (2010) *Black & White (2009) *Struggle (2008) *Wo Yao Bian Cheng Ying Shi Zi (2007) *Smiling pasta (2006, Ep. 15) Directora *Love is in the Air (QQLive, 2018) Películas *Really? (2018) *Time to Love (2015) *Girls 2 (2015) *Let's Get Married (2015) *Bad Sister (2014) *Girls (2014) *Paradise in Service (2014) *Campus Confidencial (2013) *Silent Code (2012) *Ripples of Desire (2012) *LOVE (2012) *Black & White (2012) *Splash 24 Hours Taiwan (2012) *Our Island Our Dreams (2009) *Hear Me como Yang Yang (2009) *Spider Lilies como Zhen Zhen (2007) *The Road in the Air como Ah Mei (2006) Temas pasa Películas *"Let's Grow Old Together" (Junto a Fiona Sit y Yang Zi Shan) - tema para Girls (2014) Programas de TV *'2015:' Happy Camp (Hunan TV, 2015.05.23) *'2015:' Divas Hit The Road 2 (Hunan TV, 2015) *'2015:' Happy Camp (Hunan TV, 2015.03.28) *'2013:' The Million Dollars Primary School (百萬小學堂) *'2012:' Let’s Make a Friends/Be Friends (佼個朋友吧) Con Bianca Bai, Choi Siwon y Lee Donghae *'2012:' 100% Entertainment (娛樂百分百) Con varios actores de Extravagant Challenge *'2010:' 100% Entertainment (娛樂百分百) Vídeos Musicales *Yoga Lin - "Fool" (2012) *Show Luo - "Touch My Heart" (2011) *Jolin Tsai - "My Reliance" (我的依賴, Wo De Yi Lai) (2010) *Jie Wei Ling - "Exiling Love" (放逐爱情, Fangzhu Aiqing) (2009) *Daniel Chang - "Paper Plane" (紙飛機, Zhi fei ji) (2009) *Steve Chou - "Does Not Close The Window" (关不上的窗, Guan bu shang de chuang) (2009) *Steve Chou - "Hurt Without Sound" (傷痛無聲, Shang tong wu sheng) (2008) *Steve Chou - "Early Morning Girl" (清晨女子, Qing chen nu zi) (2007) *Vincent Wong - "Break Up, Not Apart" (分手不分開, Fen shou bu fen kai) (2006) Premios *'12th Taipei Film Festival:' Premio a mejor actriz por "Hear Me" (2009) Curiosidades *'Educación:' King Institute of Technology, grado en gestión de información. *'Pasatiempos:' Leer, puzzles, correr y nadar. *'Idioma:' Mandarín e inglés. *Escribió la letra de dos canciones para Modern People, drama en cual ella participa. *Asistió junto a Bianca Bai al concierto de Super Junior "Super Show 4" en Taiwán en febrero de 2012. *Salía con el actor Xie Kun Da de ENERGY. La relación se terminó en Abril del 2012. *A finales de 2012 lanzó su primer libro llamado "Wish you were here". *Esta actriz, aunque nacida en 1982, parece una niña de 16 años. *En el 2014 confirmó estar saliendo con su estilista, un hombre llamado Tom. Sin embargo parece que la relación no duró mucho tiempo puesto que algunos medios chinos informaron que él ya tenía una relación de 5 años con otra persona. Enlaces *Página Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Wikipedia China Galería Ivy chen.jpg Ivi7.jpg ivy chen_123.jpg Ivi.jpg Ivi4.jpg ivy.png 4bb6d311.jpg ivy chen...jpg Categoría:TWActriz Categoría:TWModelo Categoría:TWDirector